Ad Coelum
by doctor-b1993
Summary: LCDR Harmon Rabb saved the life of young naval aviator LT Beth Hawkes while on an investigation on the USS Seahawk. Contemplating her own mortality, "Skates" left the fleet to go to law school. Returning in January 1998, Skates returned to carrier duties and joined in '99 by Harm, the pair of flying lawyers became the best pilot-RIO team in the Navy. Harm/Skates eventually, Mac/Mic
1. To the Sky

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harm, Skates, Bud, any member of JAG or NCIS, or the shows themselves, they belong to Donald P. Bellisario and associates, and of course to CBS Broadcasting Inc._

_**Author's Note: **__Ad coelum is a Latin phrase meaning "to the sky". I have nothing against Mic Brumby, who is a very likable character, a real larrikin, and I honestly think Mac shouldn't have strung him along, she should've been all for him or not at all. So in this story, she is all for him. This is my first attempt at Harm/Skates fanfiction, the only ones I've read so far all start in _Adrift_, so I'm trying something different and starting this from _Goodbyes_. WARNING - canon has been messed with slightly before the start of this story._

* * *

**AD COELUM  
A JAG Fanfiction**

* * *

**_SUMMARY: _**_L__CDR Harmon Rabb saved the life of young naval aviator LT Beth Hawkes while on an investigation on the USS Seahawk. Contemplating her own mortality, "Skates" left the fleet to go to law school. Returning to the Navy in January 1998, Skates returned to carrier duties and joined in 1999 by Harm, the pair of flying lawyers became the best pilot-RIO team in the Navy. Will be Harm/Skates eventually, Mac/Mic._

* * *

**Chapter One: To The Sky**

* * *

**FROM JAG: Goodbyes (Season 4, Episode 24)  
JAG Headquarters - Falls Church, Virginia  
1132 Hours Local**

_LCDR Harmon Rabb Junior, United States Navy Judge Advocate General's Corp leaned back against one of the desks in the centre of the bullpen at JAG Headquarters chatting amiably with his good friend LT Bud Roberts about what it was like having his eye surgery, joking about it being something out of Star Trek, a television show which Bud knew more about than just about anyone else. He was just about to make another joke when a familiar voice jolted him out of the conversation._

_'Commander Rabb?' the cool voice seemed to bring the conversation across the whole bullpen to a halt, the whole staff of JAG wanting to learn of the identity of another of Harm's mystery girls. 'We met on the Seahawk, sir?' the woman repeated when Harm didn't reply immediately._

_'Lieutenant Beth Hawkes, I remember. How's law school?' Harm asked, moving forward to shake Beth's hand warmly._

_'Graduated, summa cum laude, top of my class. Passed the Florida and Virginia bars.' Beth said, smiling warmly at the man who had encouraged her to go to law school._

_'Congratulations, I knew you'd do good.' Harm smiled._

_'Thanks, went back to the fleet, on the Patrick Henry now. Because of course, flying is life.' Beth said passionately, a passion for flying was something very few of Harm's friends could understand, and it frustrated him no end. 'I was just in Washington and I brought you a couple of things. pre-flight checklists, NATOPS manuals, you know the drill.'_

_Harm and Beth suddenly became painfully aware that everyone in the bullpen had their full attention on the two aviators, suppressing a groan, Harm gestured to his office. 'Why don't we step into my office?'_

_Looking around nervously, Beth nodded, 'Might be a good idea, sir,' she added before ducking quickly into the open office door as Harm shut it behind her. 'Oh, and I've even including the open book exams, so you've got everything you might need.'_

_'And how'd you know I might happen to need all this, Lieutenant?' Harm asked with a raised eyebrow._

_'My __fiancé works in SECNAV's office and he came home talking about this aging retread...' Beth explained mirthfully._

___'Aging retread?' Harm asked mock indignantly._

___'His words, not mine.' Beth playfully and placatingly held both hands up. 'Anyway, sir. I gotta run, having lunch with my ____fiancé in twenty minutes. Maybe we'll fly together someday.'_

_______'Sure see ya, and maybe you might be my RIO.' Harm replied._

_______'Well you do need all the help you can get!' Beth made one last joke before she definitely had to leave._

**Naval Air Station Oceana - Carrier Air Wings 12, 14 & 18 Headquarters  
0921 Hours Local**

Harm stepped into the Headquarters of his new unit, Carrier Air Unit 18 and made his way to the reception desk in the middle of the foyer. Placing his seabag down for a moment, he leaned on the counter and addressed the young and attractive Yeoman Third Class seated there. 'Excuse me yeoman, could you please direct me to Captain Pike's office?'

'Certainly, Commander.' The young yeoman batted her eyelashes, apparently blindingly unaware of Article 134 of the Uniform Code of Military Justice. 'It's through that door on the left, down the corridor, last door on the left.' The yeoman pointed the way.

'Thank you, petty officer.' Harm said, rolling his eyes mentally as he made his way through the door and down the corridor. As he walked down the corridor which was several hundred metres long, he passed doors with name plaques proclaiming various Squadron Commanders and XOs and DCAGs until he reached the last door on the right, the name plaque reading _CAPT. Ryan Pike - Commander, Carrier Air Wing 18_. Stopping in front of the door, he knocked, and when directed, he stepped through into the neat office.

'Lieutenant Commander Rabb, reporting as ordered, sir!' Harm called as he snapped to attention, making sure to look at a point over his CO's shoulder until he was told to stand at ease.

'Ah! Commander Rabb, I was just talking about you. At ease.' CAPT Pike said as Harm moved into the at ease position. 'Since you're coming back to aviation after so many years as a lawyer, when we get out to the carrier, you'll be flying with my most experienced and best RIO. Lieutenant Commander Rabb, meet your RIO, Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes.' The CAG said as Beth stood from her seat and turned to face him.

'We've met.' Harm said, offering his hand to Beth.

'Met? Commander Rabb saved my life on the Seahawk, sir.' Beth corrected, looking at Harm as if to ask him why he was always so modest about it.

'Good. Then you should have no issues flying with him then?' CAPT Pike added.

'No, sir. None whatsoever.' Beth replied, shaking her head vehemently.

'Excellent. Take Commander Rabb and get him fitted out with his flight gear, the works, and get him some line officers stars, we don't want that JAG millrind kablooey here.' Pike said, pointing to the sleeve lace on Harm's service dress blues. 'Dismissed.'

'Aye, sir.' Harm and Beth both snapped to attention before leaving the office.

**USS Patrick Henry - Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean  
****1445 Hours Zulu**

'Yo, Pappy! Wasn't things hot enough for you at JAG?' Harm tried desperately hard to ignore the hotshot pilot LT Buxton, known by his callsign "X-man". Buxton had been a pain in Harm's butt since his first day in the squadron, being the one to christen him "Pappy" and constantly trying to get a rise out of him. 'Lucky your father's not around to see your failure as a pilot!' ...Buxton had just taken things too far. Only the calming presence of his RIO Beth, or "Skates" in the squadron, and the arrival of the CAG stopped him from punching the pilot's lights out.

'Buxton! If I ever hear you insulting a dead man again, I will strap you to the front of a COD and catapult you off the deck. Pappy's father was a credit to the Navy, just as Pappy is himself. Now, I won't be preferring charges unless Commander Rabb asks me to.' The CAG got right up in the overly cocky pilot's face as he ripped him a new one.

'Yes sir.' Buxton said, thoroughly chastised.

'Will you press charges, Pappy?' CAG asked, looking across to the pilot-turned-lawyer-turned-pilot.

'No, sir.' Harm replied, glancing down at Beth who nodded approvingly.

'Very well. Now all of you, suit up! I want everyone to get some cats and traps up before we get to Kosovo.' The CAG said to the room at large.

'Aye, sir!' The aviators and flight officers replied as one and went about preparing for flight ops.

* * *

Harm, Beth and the other pilot-RIO pairs followed the tradition of naval aviators looking cocky as they nigh on strutted from the island across to mount up and catapult off the deck. Turning to look down at his RIO, Harm flashed his trademark flyboy smile, the one that makes any girl within a mile radius go weak kneed, and asked, 'Are you with me Skates?'

Fighting off her sudden attack of weak knees, Beth flashed him a return smile as she replied, 'To hell and back, sir.'

'Then, let's fly!' Harm said, grunting slightly as he pulled himself up into the cockpit of the Tomcat that had his and Beth;s names stenciled under the canopy. Harm and Beth settled into their seats and started pre-flight checks as their plane captain ensured that the canopy locked into place correctly. At the signal, Harm accelerated the engines to full power, wiping out his controls before he saluted the catapult officer and prepared for the jolt that always accompanies a catapult launch. After a few moments of waiting, both he and Beth were pushed back in their seats as the Tomcat accelerated from 0 (relative) to 150 knots in about two seconds.

'_Badman 1-9-2, this is City Desk, CAG orders you to go around to final approach and get some cats and traps up._' The Air Boss' voice crackled through their headsets.

'Roger that City Desk, this Badman 1-9-2, going around.' Harm said, leaning the joystick back slightly and to the right, loving the feeling of the plane responding instantaneously.

'Let's see if you can improve your trap record, Pappy.' Beth joked over the internal intercom.

'I'll have you know my last trap was perfect.' Harm replied indignantly.

'Maybe, Pappy, but of your last 20 traps, your best one was from the backseat.' Beth added.

'Hey, you wanna try landing her, then?' Harm replied looking back in the rear view mirror, preparing to make the turn to come into final approach.

'No, I trust you Pappy.' Beth replied as Harm completed the turn.

'Thank you!' Harm said before switching on his radio. 'Paddles, Tomcat. 1-9-2, Ball 3.4.'

'Roger, ball.' The Landing Signal Officer on duty radioed back. 'You are on the glide path.'

'_Power, power, power!_' The LSO's voice crackled through Harm and Beth's headsets as the Tomcat touched down and came to an abrupt stop, and Beth had to admit that it was smoother than she had expected.

'_1-9-2, proceed to starboard catapult for immediate launch._'

'Roger City Desk.' Harm radioed his reply before looking at Beth via a mirror. 'See, that was fine, I even caught the three wire.' he said smugly.

'True, you might even have a perfect start on the greenie board.' Beth's smile near lit up the cockpit.

'Hey, well not many would admit it, but a pilot is only as good as his RIO.' Harm said with another flyboy smile as their Tomcat was hooked up to the catapult again.


	2. Kosovo Nights

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harm, Skates, Bud, any member of JAG or NCIS, or the shows themselves, they belong to Donald P. Bellisario and associates, and of course to CBS Broadcasting Inc._

_**Author's Note: **The USS Patrick Henry is enforcing the no fly zone over Kosovo and the Tomcat crews are bearing the brunt of the responsibility_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Kosovo Nights**

* * *

**No Fly Zone - Over Kosovo  
2243 Hours Local**

The sounds of nocturnal animals in the forests of Kosovo were disrupted by the load roar and whine of a pair of United States Navy Grumman F-14 Tomcats flying low level over the forest in maintenance of the No Fly Zone which had been ordered around Kosovo since the start of the engagement. The two fighter jets continued roaring over the forest for another few miles before they both broke right and climbed back up to "angels 15", that is to say fifteen thousand feet above sea level. 'Looks like a quiet night, Pappy.' Harm's wingman LT Rob "Tuna" Medwick radioed across from Harm's port side.

'Except us, Tuna!' Tuna's RIO ENS Ken "Gonz" Hart chimed in, causing the radio between the two Tomcats to be filled with the laughter of two naval aviators and two naval flight officers.

'Come on, _boys_.' Beth said with a mock sigh. 'Let's take these birds home and get some shuteye.'

'You heard the boss, Tuna.' Harm agreed. 'Let's head back to the ship.'

'Wait on Pappy, why is Skates the boss when you outrank all of us?' Tuna asked, even through the radio he could here his cheekiness.

'I may outrank you three according to the military, Tuna, but Miss Skates is a damn sight better looking than us.' Harm replied, seeing Beth blush faintly in the cockpit mirror.

'Careful there Harm, a few more comments like that and Tuna and I might start to think you like Skates better than us!' Gonz added with mock indignance.

'Maybe he does?' Tuna added as he and his RIO burst out laughing at the plight of the occupants of the plane alongside them.

'Okay, Tuna, you've had your fun. Let's head home.' Beth said before switching her radio on. 'Hawkeye. This is Badman 1-9-2 returning to home plate. Over.'

'Roger Badman. Have a good night.' One of the aircrew on the Grumman E2 replied as Harm and Tuna increased their speed and set course for the _Patrick Henry_.

* * *

Harm lay back in his rack after the night patrol, the whole of the stateroom he shared with Tuna dark except for the small reading light above his head as he continued reading his well worn copy of Homer's Odyssey, a book which he had read for the first time when he was six and seven years old. He always thought it fitting, especially after his mother had remarried, even while he believed his father to still be alive.

'Pappy, are you gonna read all night?' a groggy voice called out above him.

'Sorry Tuna, I'm just about to turn in now.' Harm apologised as he replaced the silk monogrammed bookmark back in its new place, placing the book down and switched off the light.

'Thanks Paps.' Tuna mumbled, and the rustling of sheets told Harm that his wingman had rolled over and gone back to sleep.

* * *

After a couple of hours of restlessness, Harm gave up trying to get to sleep, the endorphins pumping through his body thanks to his being back on an aircraft carrier were making it impossible for him to settle down.

A few minutes wandering the ship and Harm found his way out onto the fantail, where he found another member of his squadron. After he coughed softly, the other aviator on the fantail turned to face him, it was Beth.

'Couldn't sleep either, huh?' Beth asked, a soft smile touching her face in the half light from the ship's island.

'First night back on flight ops after five years without it? There's no way I'd be able to sleep.' Harm explained, and in the half light he could barely see Beth nod in recognition. 'You?'

'Just thinking about something that happened before I left Washington.' Beth replied, her whole body language screaming at Harm not to press her further.

'Okay, well, if you ever want to talk about it, let me know Beth.' Harm replied.

'Thanks Harm, but I'm gonna go and try to get some sleep now so we're ready for tomorrow.' Beth decided before she brushed past Harm on her way back to female country, only stopping for a moment when Harm patted her affectionately on the shoulder, before continuing on.

Harm remained out on the fantail, staring out across the calm stillness of the warm Mediterranean night, a far cry from the hustle and bustle of Washington D.C. and Falls Church, Virginia. This train of thought led him to thinking about his friends and, he supposed, former colleagues in the Judge Advocate General's Corps. RADM Chegwidden had told him when he left that he was throwing away a promising career and deep down, he knew that, but he loved flying more, so he upped and left JAG and was back in the fleet. What had hurt him most on that day he had left JAG was not the Admiral's sudden coldness, but the inability of any of his colleagues from really truly being happy for him, and Mac, the woman who so many people believed held his heart, steadfastly refused to be happy for him. In fact, only LCDR Mic Brumby, a Royal Australian Navy exchange lawyer, had been truly happy for him, for other reasons, Harm suspected.

_BEEP! BEEP!_ A harsh electronic beeping drew his attention down to his digital watch, and noticing the time was now 0400 Local, he decided that it was probably time to get some shuteye, missions were hard enough to fly wide awake after all.

**Over the Adriatic Sea  
****1353 Hours Local**

Four Tomcats roared through the air fifteen thousand feet above the Adriatic Sea, all four crews keeping their eyes peeled for the Serbian MiGs which had been reported in the area acting with hostility towards commercial planes and military transports.

'I've got two MiGs on my scope, fifteen miles out on 0-5-0.' LTJG Lauren "Gunner" Gerhardt's voice sounded over the radio.

'I see 'em.' Beth agreed.

'Hawkeye, this is Badman Leader. We have two bogeys fifteen miles out on 0-5-0, over.' Harm made radio contact with the AEW plane, an E2 Hawkeye that was in flight somewhere it could maintain radio contact with all flights off the _Patrick Henry_ at any one time.

A few moments past before the reply crackled through. 'Roger Badman Leader, City Desk wants them dealt with. Over.'

'Roger that, Hawkeye. We'll take care of it.' Harm radioed back before contacting the other planes in his flight. 'Gunner, you and Bulldog take care of the MiGs, Tuna and I will fly cover.'

'I'm on it, Pappy.' Gunner said, perhaps over enthusiastically.

'Will do.' chimed in Capt. Rick "Bulldog" Simmons, the only Marine pilot in the squadron as he followed Gunner as the pair of Tomcats broke right and jetted away.

Harm and Tuna continued their planned patrol route for a few more minutes before a radio message that no pilot likes to hear crackled through. 'Hawkeye, this is Badman Three, Badman Four is down, I repeat Badman Four is down. I have two good chutes, over.'

'Shit!' Harm cursed, flicking his mike on. 'Hawkeye this is Badman Leader, responding now, over.'

'Roger that Badman Three, Badman Leader.' An NFO on the Hawkeye radioed in reply.

'Let's go, Tuna!' Harm said before engaging his afterburners.

* * *

Harm and Tuna arrived on the scene just in time to spot the parachutes floating on the top of the waves. The smouldering wreckage of one MiG and one Tomcat was visible scattered all over the area and a lone Tomcat circling the area. 'What happened, Gunner?' Beth asked over the radio.

'The two bogeys came in hot. I saw one coming and broke off to chase it. I left Bulldog uncovered and the other MiG caught him with a missile on the blindside.' Gunner said, the frustration evident in the normally exuberant pilot's voice.

'Okay.' Harm nodded, even though Gunner couldn't see. 'Tuna, you stay here 'till the SAR bird gets here, I'll escort Gunner back to the ship.'

'Roger that, Pappy.' Tuna replied, both he and Gonz giving a visual confirmation of a thumbs up.


	3. Investigation

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harm, Skates, Bud, any member of JAG or NCIS, or the shows themselves, they belong to Donald P. Bellisario and associates, and of course to CBS Broadcasting Inc._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Investigation**

* * *

**JAG Headquarters - Falls Church, Virginia  
0915 Hours Local**

Maj. Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie, United States Marine Corps, Judge Advocate Division, and LCDR Michael Edward "Mic" Brumby, Royal Australian Navy, entered the office of their commanding officer Rear Admiral Chegwidden, wondering what investigation they would be tasked with next. 'Commander, Major, last night an F-14 Tomcat flying off the USS Patrick Henry was shot down in an altercation with two Serbian MiGs.' The Admiral said, Mac gasping when she heard this, the Admiral didn't fail to notice that Brumby placed a comforting hand on Mac's arm.

'Commander Rabb, sir?' Mac asked.

'Rabb was on patrol with the pilot that was shot down, but both he and his Radar Intercept Officer, LT Hawkes, are both okay, as are the occupants of the downed plane.' RADM Chegwidden clarified. 'I want you two out to the Seahawk for the investigation.'

'Sir, if the pilot and RIO survived, why are JAG investigating?' Mac asked in confusion.

'The surviving pilot, a Marine Captain Rick Simmons, has preferred charges against his wingman for dereliction of duty. I want you two to find out why. Dismissed.' The Admiral explained to the two senior lawyers.

'Aye, sir.' They both snapped to attention before leaving the office to prepare for their flight out to the carrier via Naples, Italy.

**USS _Patrick Henry_ - The Adriatic Sea  
****1400 Hours Local**

The COD landed with a thud on the deck of the _Patrick Henry_, and as Mac and Mic stepped down, they were met by the ensign in charge of Public Affairs, who instructed them to follow him for a meeting with the skipper, CAPT Tobias Ingles.

* * *

'Welcome to the Patrick Henry, Major, Commander.' The skipper said as he returned their salutes. 'I understand you both know Lieutenant Commander Rabb, but I hope that both of you will be able to remain objective in this case.'

'I'm sure we can, sir.' Mic replied, his thick Australian accent catching CAPT Ingles off guard momentarily.

'Very good, you are dismissed.' Ingles nodded to the door, as both lawyers snapped to attention and left the bridge.

* * *

'It should have been us and Tuna that went to intercept those MiGs.' Harm said, shaking his head in frustration in a quiet corner of the aviators' mess.

'Harm, stop thinking like that, you did what you thought was best for the situation.' Beth tried to reassure her pilot, but it seemed to be to little avail.

'Beth, I let the two most inexperienced pilot/RIO pairings in the squadron go deal with two MiGs. It was lucky that no one got killed.' Harm protested vehemently.

'It's not your call now, Harm.' Beth told him.

'What do you mean, Beth?' Harm asked, looking quizzically at his RIO.

'Two JAG officers landed on the afternoon COD, that's what I mean.' Beth explained and Harm nodded in understanding.

'Which two JAG officers was it?' Harm asked Beth, who suddenly looked up at someone over Harm's shoulder.

'That would be these two JAG officers, commander.' A familiar voice said from behind him, and after taking in the silver oak leaves on the speakers shoulders, both Harm and Beth stood at attention.

'As you were.' Mac said with a smile as she looked at her former partner.

'It's good to see you Mac.' Harm said sincerely. 'Who'd you bring with you?'

'That would be me.' Mic stepped forwards with a broad smile on his face.

'Oh, hello Commander Bugme.' Harm said slightly sarcastically.

Mac started to admonish Harm, but was surprised to be beaten to the punch, or slap to the arm, by the woman sitting next to him, who she recognised as LT Hawkes, whose life Harm had saved.

'Play nice, Harm.' Beth said, mock glaring at her friend and pilot.

'Sorry, Beth.' Harm replied, with complete insincerity, leading to another soft swat from Beth, followed by the pair bursting out laughing, leaving a confused Mic and Mac looking on.

'It's lucky you're both here, actually.' Mac said once the laughter had died down. 'You two will need to be interviewed for our investigation.'

Harm glanced at Beth, who nodded. 'Sure, but not right now, we go back up in the air in twenty minutes.'

'Okay, let us know when you have time.' Mac nodded in agreement as the two fliers stood and made their way out of the mess.

* * *

'...it was my fault, rather than Gunner's, I mean Lieutenant Gerhardt's.' Harm told Mac during the course of their interview.

'What makes you say that?' Mac asked, curious as to why her friend blamed himself.

'Because I was the senior pilot on the mission. Tuna and I should have gone rather than Gunner and Bulldog.' Harm explained.

'So you believe that all this could have been avoided if you had taken the intercept yourself?' Mac asked, looking for clarification.

'Yes.' was the simple, to the point, reply that she received.

'Would you say that a pilot was derelict in their duty if they leave their wingman's rear unprotected?' Mac asked, trying to get Harm to give the answer she wanted.

'No. If anyone was derelict that day, it was me.' Harm gave his answer, definitely not the one Mac wanted.

* * *

Mic and Mac entered the officer's wardroom, currently occupied by the CAG, Harm, Beth, Bulldog and Gunner. 'Neither of us believe that Lieutenant, Junior Grade Gerhardt was derelict in her duties. It was an honest mistake coming from a lack of combat experience coupled with youthful exuberance.' Mac explained to CAPT Pike.

'And what of Lieutenant Commander Rabb's assertion that he himself was derelict?' Pike questioned.

'There is no evidence that the Commander's presence may have prevented the incident and after interviewing his Radar Intercept Officer, it would be remiss of us to prefer charges against the Commander.' Mic added.

Harm looked at Mic, and after a few moments, he nodded in recognition, and for the first time since the incident occurred, Harm was ready to accept that the incident was not his fault.

'Our recommendation is that no charges be laid and that all concerned be returned to active duty.' Mac finished.

'Thank you both for your time.' The CAG nodded to both JAG lawyers. 'I'll speak to the Captain about getting you on the morning COD. Dismissed.'

'Aye sir.' All other officers in the room stood at attention before filing out.

* * *

'I told you that it wasn't your fault, Harm.' Beth said, looking up expectantly at him as they walked down the corridor away from the wardroom.

'I really should know better than to disagree with you, shouldn't I Beth?' Harm nodded in acquiescence.


	4. Leaving the Fleet

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Harm, Skates, Bud, any member of JAG or NCIS, or the shows themselves, they belong to Donald P. Bellisario and associates, and of course to CBS Broadcasting Inc._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Leaving the Fleet**

* * *

**JAG Headquarters - Falls Church, Virginia  
0915 Hours Local**

Harm shook his head as he remembered the conversation he'd had with Beth just over a month ago, telling her that he was returning to JAG.

_'You're leaving, aren't you Harm?' Beth asked him as they stood side by side on the fantail, looking out over the wide expanses of the Adriatic Sea._

_'Yeah, I am.' he had replied, glancing down at his RIO for a moment, before going back to staring out at the calm sea. 'I'm going back to JAG. There's no career left for me as a Naval Aviator any more. I don't have enough flight time or traps up.'_

_'Yeah, I thought it might be the reason.' Beth nodded sadly. 'I just wish you didn't have to leave. You were the best pilot I've ever flown with, save maybe a couple of CAGs, you have integrity, and you're, I dunno, there's just something else about you.'_

_'Something else?' Harm looked down at Beth, the half-light from the bridges up above and from the full moon illuminating her face._

_'Yeah, I can't put words to it.' Beth shook her head, she didn't often find herself at a loss for words._

_'Maybe try without words?' Harm suggested._

_'I can try that I suppose.' Beth nodded, looking up at Harm for a moment, before she reached up, cupping his cheek in her warm hand, and standing on her toes, she placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips, pulling away after a few moments. 'Good luck back at JAG, Harm.' she added before walking away, leaving Harm standing on the fantail, rooted to the spot, his fingers brushing his lips where Beth had kissed him moments before._

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her like that, she was his RIO after all, his best friend even. Brushing those thoughts aside, he stood and walked across the bullpen to the Admiral's office. He listened with half an ear as the Admiral explained the mishap on the _Patrick Henry_, feeling worried for his former squadron mates Boomer and Archie, and even managed to put half his brain to use trying to convince the Admiral to let him go out to the carrier with Mic and Mac, and it was the reason for denying this that made Harm even more desperate to go. 'The Landing Signal Officer on duty at the time of the mishap was your former RIO, Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes.'

* * *

'She's right Harm, I was derelict.' Beth said after Harm told her that he would be defending her against a dereliction of duty charge.

Harm stopped walking across the tarmac at NAS Oceana and placing a hand on each of Beth's shoulders, he stopped her too, looking her in the eyes before he continued. 'Beth. A very wise woman once told me that I needed to stop thinking something was my fault and that I had done what I thought was best for the situation. Now it's time for you to take your own advice.' Harm said, his eyes never leaving hers, not for a moment. 'You had a split-second to make a decision, and in your spot, I would have made the same one. Boomer had an unfortunate accident. IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT.' Harm emphasised, and after a few moments, Beth felt inclined to agree, feeling herself blush under Harm's intense scrutiny.

* * *

The court-martial ended with a finding of "not guilty", but seeing the looks on the faces of some of her squadron mates on her return to the ship, Beth knew then that she couldn't fly again, not now. It just didn't feel like she belonged in the aviation community anymore.

'So are you looking forward to getting back on flight duty?' Harm asked her as they chatted, walking across the grass at NAS Oceana.

'I'm not going back to the Fleet, Harm.' Beth told him. 'I've got a meeting with Admirals Drake and Chegwidden tomorrow about changing my designator to 2-5-0-0.'

'2-5-0-0? JAG Corps?' Harm asked incredulously. 'Are you sure, Beth?'

'You bet I am, Harm. With how my squadron feels about me right now, I may as well try something new.' Beth nodded, reassuring herself as much as Harm.

'Okay then. I'll speak to the Admiral and offer my services as a mentor for you.' Harm said with a smile down at his friend, and for the first time since before the mishap, Beth allowed a smile, not a forced one, a proper smile to cross her face.

**New JAG Headquarters - Washington Navy Yard, Washington, DC  
****0900 Hours Local**

Harm and Beth looked up at the new JAG Head Office in the Washington Navy Yard, with Beth ready to report for duty as a JAG lawyer after leaving the Fleet a week ago, no longer able to face people whose trust in her was shaken. Harm had been to the new building over the last week, getting his new office up to scratch, but for Beth, who had only seen the old HQ at Falls Church, during her court-martial, this was new to her.

Harm lead Beth through the three security checkpoints from the ground floor up to the second floor of the building where RADM Chegwidden's office was located. After Yeoman First Class (YN1) Jason Tiner informed the Admiral of their arrival, they were led into the office, where they both snapped to attention. 'Commander Harmon Rabb and Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes reporting for duty, sir.' Harm said with his best officer's voice.

Admiral Chegwidden looked up at them through his glasses momentarily, slipping them off as he said, 'At ease, take a seat.'

'Welcome, Lieutenant, to the wonderful world of the JAG Corps, at the Commander's request, I am assigning him as your partner and mentor until you find your feet in military justice.' The Admiral said.

'Thank you, sir.' Beth nodded in recognition.

'Allow me to be blunt for a moment, Lieutenant. I have been told that you are letting a promising career as a NFO go because of your court-martial. I just want you to be aware that your chance of promotion MAY have been pushed back by six months by transferring to the JAG Corps and I just want to make sure that that is what you want before we finalise this transfer.' Chegwidden said, making sure that the Navy's most talented RIO was aware of the choice she was making.

'I spoke with Admiral Drake sir, and he said the same thing to me, but after the last few months, flying as a Naval career doesn't appeal to me at the moment. After my last tour, I was due shore duty anyway, so I've decided to make the change. The Admiral has of course encouraged myself and the Commander to keep up our quals, and that he is sure that the Fleet would always be willing to have a spare pair of fliers even now and then.' Beth explained her reasoning to her new CO, and after a few moments, the Admiral seemed to agree and nodded to himself.

'Very well.' The Admiral said, picking up a case file from the corner of his desk. 'I have your first case then, Lieutenant. Senior Chief Aviation Support Equipment Technician Tom Johnson has been charged with Article 89, disrespect toward a senior commissioned officer, Article 92, dereliction of duty and Article 112, being drunk on duty. I've already briefed Colonel Mackenzie and Commander Brumby, they'll be handling prosecution. Lieutenant, you'll be sitting second chair to Commander Rabb on this one and hopefully he'll teach you a thing or two. Dismissed.'

Both Harm and Beth stood from their chairs to the at attention posture, saying 'Aye sir' before filing out of the office.

'Oh and Commander?' The Admiral called out as they reached the door. 'Would you take Lieutenant Hawkes and get her some JAG millrinds, not line officer's stars?'

'Aye sir.' Harm nodded before closing the door behind him.

* * *

'Welcome to JAG, Lieutenant.' Mac smiled, offering her hand to Beth as she walked back into the bullpen with her new staff corps insignia on her service dress blues.

'Thank you, ma'am. It feels unusual to be here as a lawyer, but the fleet just didn't feel right.' Beth smiled, shaking the hand offered to her by the Marine Lieutenant Colonel.

'Beth, you'll be in this office, with me.' Harm pointed and Beth could see that the offices at this new HQ at the Navy Yard were much bigger than the ones in Falls Church, twice the size, each occupied by two Judge Advocates.


End file.
